


The Unwritten Rules of Questing

by Netgirl_y2k



Category: Legend of the Seeker, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Morgause and Cara start annexing kingdoms, as is only right and proper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unwritten Rules of Questing

At least once a year since they defeated the Keeper, Zedd has gotten bored and turned up on their doorsteps to announce that it is of vital importance that they undertake a quest to save the world.

Richard and Kahlan send their kids to stay with Kahlan’s sister - who by Cara’s reckoning must be taking care of half the children in the Midlands by now - and Cara digs out her leathers and agiels because Kahlan has told her it’s  _nice_  to humour the old wizard. 

*

“So what’s the quest this time?” Cara asks Zedd.

“We have to defeat a despotic king, Uther Pendragon, who has outlawed all magic within his borders, he--”

“Is that his castle over there that we’ve been walking around in ever decreasing circles for three days now?” Cara interrupts.

Kahlan, who’s walking a little way ahead, hand in hand with Richard, shoots Cara a look that says:  _Humour him. Anyway, isn’t this nice, all of us out in the sunshine like this._

Cara rolls her eyes at Kahlan as if to say:  _I’m only doing this for you. Also, we’re obviously spending too much time together, because being able to communicate like this can’t be normal._

*

It’s one of the unwritten rules of questing that almost everyone you meet will immediately try to kill you; so that’s how they meet Morgause.

Later, after Morgause has knocked Richard to the ground and after Cara has forced Morgause to drop her sword by a well placed agiel to the back of her neck, the two blondes sit by the fire while Zedd snores and Richard and Kahlan spoon in the dark.

“Why are you going to Camelot, anyway?” Morgause asks. 

“We’re going to depose the king and restore magic to the kingdom,” Cara says. At least she thinks that’s the plan, as long as they don’t involve her dressing up as a princess Cara usually doesn’t bother too much with the finer details of Zedd's plans. 

Morgause smirks at her. “It’s funny that you should mention that…”

*

Overthrowing Uther Pendragon isn’t that hard, he’s past his prime and more than a little mad. And his son, who commands most of the army, is away searching for the Holy Grail. He’s not going to find it, the Grail has been sitting on a shelf in Cara’s house ever since they’d all gone questing for it on Zedd’s birthday the year before last. 

Morgause smoothes down her dress before taking her seat on the old king’s throne. “Will you be leaving with your companions?” she asks Cara.

“I am sworn to protect the true Lord Rahl.” 

Cara’s almost certain that Richard’s the true Lord Rahl this week. It’s honestly getting a bit hard to keep up with whether Darken Rahl is back from the dead or not at any given time.

“Ah. I’m sure I could make use of a fighter of your prowess, I could make it worth your while to stay.” Morgause smirks promisingly and reclines on her throne. 

On the other hand, it’s long past time that Richard learned to look after himself. 

*

Cara liberates a couple of beautiful and well-balanced throwing daggers from the Camelot armoury for Kahlan to give to her daughters. 

Kahlan, who’s long since given up trying to explain to Cara that edged weapons are not appropriate gifts for the under sevens, smiles, hugs Cara goodbye and promises to give her love to the girls. 

*

Cara decides to give Morgause a couple of weeks to settle into her new role as Queen of Camelot before she brings up the possibility of annexing D’Hara.

After all, she’s sworn to please the ruler of D’Hara in whatever way he or she desires.


End file.
